Light emitting diode (LED) environmental lighting, including, for example, street lamps, parking lighting, pathway lighting, and so forth, is well known in the art. Such lighting may be configured with various constructions to provide different light distribution in accordance with various codes and requirements. Also, based on the applications, different mounting requirements may be involved.